


Surprise

by TenshiBabe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiBabe/pseuds/TenshiBabe
Summary: Tsuna has a surprise for his right hands birthday.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble which has a second chapter which includes smut.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own it…  
> Warnings: TYL characters, implied stuff, yaoi, adult Reborn (so AU-ish?)

**Vongola HQ, Japan**

The halls of the base were quiet, save for the steps of the dark-haired teen that passed through them.

It was an unusual situation, as most of the Vongola guardians had left on various missions concerning the family, with only a select few left to guard the base. This included the tenth boss and the lightening guardian who was now going to see him. Lambo stopped in front of the grand wooden door that held his boss's large office. He had a question that needed answering and Tsuna’s opinion was what the fifteen-year-old knew would cement his decision. After all, his boss had plenty of experience with women… Lambo blinked, shaking his head, ‘I have faith in the tenth’s abilities’ he thought fiercely as he raised his hand to knock the door.

“J-Jyudaime!” 

The sudden shout caused the one standing in front of the door to pause mid-knock. Lambo raised a brow as he hesitated momentarily, he didn’t know that the boss had company, ‘nor that Gokudera-shi was here either’

“Ehh s-sorry Gokudera-kun I must’ve squeezed it…I-I’m surprised so much came out,” was the apologetic reply of the Vongola tenth.

Lambo’s eyes widened, the hand that was still poised to knock fell to rest upon the polished wooden door, as the teen leaned closer to ‘listen in’.

There was a bit of shuffling before Tsuna spoke once more, “A-Are you ok, it didn’t get on your shirt did it? It’s all over my h-hands…”

Muffled laughter answered, “Nah, I got some on my face though, some grip you’ve got there Jyudaime, I haven’t seen a jet shot like that in a while,” Gokudera chuckled as Lambo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, ‘What are they talking about?’

“Gokudera-kun it’s not that funny…Hiii! D-don’t put it in your mouth!” Tsuna cried, “…doesn’t it taste weird?”

“Hmm, a bit tangy, but it’s alright…sweet even” Lambo’s jaw dropped at what Gokudera’s reply- implied.

Just as the thought that maybe leaving would be a good idea, Tsuna’s question caught him off guard. “Does it really taste good?”

“Mmmhn yea it does, wanna try some?” there was some obscene licking noises that made Lambo’s face flush scarlet.

“Ah, y-you-there’s no more tho…”

“Heh-eh it’s alright Jyudaime, there’s a lot more where that came from” was the heated reply.

There was a bout of muffled shuffling, followed by a gasp that had Lambo really, really wanting to leave and give the boss his time alone with Gokudera-shi. As he finally made up his mind to leave, Tsuna’s cry of “Gokudera-kun!” caused the blushing teen's step to falter.

“Don’t you want it?” was the surprised sounding question from the Decimo’s right-hand man, to which said boss replied hesitantly, “N-Not like that…I want-”

Lambo was so focused on trying to hear what Tsuna was saying that he didn’t notice the person standing behind him.

“Baka, what are you doing?” came the irritated baritone that belonged to Reborn. Lambo jumped, falling against the door he'd just been listening intently from. Laughing nervously as he turned to the scowling hitman.

“Ah-ha R-Reborn what are you doing here?”Lambo asked nervously, not meeting the older man’s eyes. Reborn raised a brow as he looked past Lambo to the door behind him.

“If you have business with Tsuna, you can go in...he’s probably slacking as usual” Reborn stated, eyes narrowing when the teen blushed furiously. “I’ll let him know you’re here” Reborn stated, a smirk visible on his face.

“N-NO! I mean it’s alright, I-I’ll see him later” with that said the lightening guardian fled the scene, unable to face his boss after what he just heard.

Reborn shook his head as he opened the door, the first thing he noticed, besides the fact that the room was empty, was the cake sitting on the desk. Upon closer inspection, he found it had ‘Happy Birthday’ written messily in red icing, no doubt from the icing pen that was almost empty near the edge of the desk. Reborn raised his brow when he saw the blob of icing that obviously was squeezed out too hard, that not only decorated the cake… but the desk, papers, and the chair.

‘Dame-Tsuna’ Reborn scowled. 

After perusing the room, Reborn concluded that Tsuna had left, most likely to give the storm guardian his other birthday gift. At that thought Reborn smirked, swiping some of the red icing off the edge of the cake.

“Happy birthday indeed,” he thought licking the tangy icing.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera gets his birthday surprise... SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: GokuTsuna 5927  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own it…  
> Warnings: TYL characters, yaoi, smut

_“Don’t you want it?” was the surprised sounding question from the decimo’s right-hand man._

_To which said boss replied hesitantly, “N-Not like that…I want…”_

Hayato blinked, waiting for Tsuna to finish his request. His boss had grown up into the man that stood before him, and even though he had the responsibilities of a mafia boss, he still remained the same Tsuna he grew up with.

_‘The same person I fell in love with’_ the silver-haired man thought lightly, a smile touching his lips as he noted the blush that appeared on Tsuna’s face.

“Jyudaime?”

“A-ah, I want to try something else… with you” Tsuna started nervously as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Hayato nodded, moving to follow the tenth into the adjoining private room. The mess on the desk and the cake lay forgotten as the two locked the door behind them. Moments later, Hayato found himself with his boss in his arms as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck. He gasped as Tsuna looked up at him, with big brown eyes that swam with gold.

“Kiss me?” he asked, Hayato didn’t hesitate, leaning in he caught those teasing rose-colored lips. Hands roamed, sliding under shirts, and tangled into silver locks. Their bodies were pressed so close, they could feel each other’s heartbeats, as they parted for much-needed air.

Hayato held Tsuna close as he began to nibble and kiss his way down the shorter males neck, leaving marks as he went He paused when Tsuna’s grip on shoulders tightened, drawing a soft whimper when he pulled away. “I would do anything you asked of me, Jyudaime” Hayato stated softly, meeting Tsuna's eyes.

“I know” was the short reply, as their lips met once again.

To Hayato, it was a blur. his main focus was those soft lips and that quick tongue that left him wondering when his Tsuna had gotten so good at kissing. Moments later he realized that Tsuna’s shirt was gone, discarded in his quest to reach more skin, his own shirt unbuttoned in the process. Tsuna leaned against him, nipping at his ear as he whispered, “I want you, Gokudera-kun” his breath sent shivers through the taller males body as he nodded shakily.

Shedding the rest of their clothing, Hayato wasted no time in moving their activities to the bed that sat in the center of the private room. Eyes locking with the hooded russet orbs that beckoned him like a siren, he dove in for another kiss. Tsuna moaned into the kiss, allowing him entrance when requested, deepening their kiss and willingly giving control to his guardian.

He gasped as Hayato broke their kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses down the lightly muscled chest, running his hands down to rest on creamy thighs that trembled under his knowing fingers. He tensed slightly as he felt Hayato’s fingers enter, biting his lip as when the third one slipped in.

“Go-Gokudera…” Tsuna moaned breathily; hip jerking at the feeling of those fingers brushing against his sensitive spot.

Hayato groaned as his arousal spiked at the sound of Tsuna’s voice, he leaned over the flushed brunet, his silver eyes smoldering in the dimness of the room. Tsuna grinned pushing up to give a teasing kiss to those waiting lips, his moans muffled when Hayato removed his probing fingers.

“J-Jyudaime!” he exclaimed in surprise when Tsuna broke their kiss to flip their positions; Tsuna’s nervous face looked down at him as if he was surprised that he even got away with it.

“I-I wanted to try this…” he laughed anxiously when Hayato looked up at him in confusion and then understanding as he noted the determined look in the brunet’s eyes.

Reaching behind him to grasp the straining erection, Tsuna slowly led it to his prepared hole. Hayato held his breath, not wanting to break the younger one's concentration as he was slowly consumed by tight, warm heat. “Ah! Nnngh…” Hayato gasped as he tried to focus on not thrusting up into the in the heat the surrounded him.

Fisting the sheets to anchor him, he instead focused on his Jyudaime, his precious boss.

Tsuna bit his lip, _‘it hurts but it’s worth it’_ , he thought as he watched Hayato through half-closed eyes, panting with the effort to keep still. By the time he was fully impaled, Tsuna was breathing as deeply as Hayato.

A stifled moan escaped as Tsuna tried to adjust to the feeling. Hayato groaned, meeting Tsuna’s lips when he leaned forward for a kiss. His hands rising to grip the brunet’s hips, as he slowly began to move, Tsuna’s moans and whimpers urging him along.

“Ah…Ah…f-faster” Tsuna groaned, breaking their lip lock to straddle Hayato's waist, meeting his thrusts, the pain lessening as the pleasure increased.

“Hayato!” Tsuna cried as his prostate was hit, Hayato moaned tossing his head back as the tightness increased, bringing the storm guardian closer to the edge.

“Nnngh-ah!” the storm guardian moaned. 

Tsuna ran his hands down the muscled chest beneath him, as he continued to meet Hayato on every upward motion, every thrust hitting his spot dead on.

“Ha-Ha…’yato ’m… c-close” Tsuna moaned, his eyes closed, as he fumbled to jerk his own leaking member as their pace became faster the closer they got to completion.

“Tsu-Tsuna…Ah!” Hayato cried as his orgasm took him over the edge, his thrusts became erratic as shot his load into the tight warmth that milked him dry. Tsuna groaned at the feeling, his body tightening as his own orgasm took over, spilling on to the chest beneath him and his own abdomen.

“Jyudaime…Tsu-tsuna” Hayato breathed out, moments later as they both came down from the high. He ran a hand through his damp, silver hair, pushing it back from his face so he could see his lover clearly.

“Y-Yea” Tsuna answered shakily, as he tentatively allowed Hayato's spent member to slide out of him, moving further up on the silver-haired male’s chest. Hayato chuckled, as Tsuna blushed, his previous courage gone now that the situation had wound down.

“You always manage to surprise me, thank you for the cake by the way…must’ve been hard” he murmured, looking into his lover's chocolate orbs.

Tsuna grinned; laughing lightly as he shook his head, “I had a little help…” he stated as he laid upon his guardian's chest, not minding the mess, he had to remember to thank Reborn for icing pen idea, even if he did mess that up.

“Happy Birthday Hayato”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit early, but Happy Birthday Gokudera-kun :)  
> I had originally written this as a present for a friend, as their birthday is the same week as Hayato, but now I'm posting it here. I hope they don't mind.


End file.
